True Family Life Wiki:Selected anniversaries
This set of pages serves as a queue of selected anniversaries in history taken from each day of the year's events and holidays/observances section and from current Jewish, Islamic, and other lunar-based calendars. The selected anniversaries queue is used to help facilitate and coordinate updates to the "On this day" section on the Main Page. To prevent highly visible vandalism, each page in this queue is protected from editing while it appears on the Main Page. Otherwise, they are freely editable throughout most of the year. Be bold while improving this queue but please make sure you follow the guidelines. Important: although anniversary listings on individual date articles are written in the present tense, "selected anniversary listings" should be in the past tense, to help distinguish them from current events when displayed on the Main Page. |} Criteria for listing items on this set of pages The criteria for inclusion in the selected anniversaries queue are rather subjective due to the fact that any given day of the year can have a great many historical events worthy of listing. So relative article quality along with the mix of topics already listed are often deciding factors. Criteria for inclusion: Ideally, any particular selected article should only be listed (be an emboldened entry) once in this queue. To help make sure articles are not selected (emboldened item) more than once, check the article's links and examine all the pages listed that begin with Wikipedia:Selected anniversaries/. There is no limit to the number of times an article can be incidentally linked in the queue (this includes all the non-bolded links). So, a combination of the "majorness" of the event, the mix of items already listed, and the relative completeness of the article, are the criteria used, along with the requirement for appropriate "context" and minimal compliance with Wikipedia:Days of the year. Also, please try to write each entry with a single sentence. Criteria for listing images in day entries # Only one image should be displayed for any particular day entry at any one time. The image, however, can be switched throughout the day. # The image should be no more than 100px wide and 100px high. # For design purposes, if there is choice between an image of a person facing left and a person facing right, pick the face-left one–it draws the reader's attention toward the associated text, rather than away from it. # Only free images (PD, GFDL, CC etc.) can appear on the Main Page. Fair use images are not permitted. Staging area A list of other available events and images can be viewed at the specific subpage in the "staging area" (the staging area is not visible when transcluded onto another page thanks to tags). Some of these items (the "Eligible" section) can be used as backups that can be rotated in and out during the day while on the Main Page. Other items are listed as "Ineligible" because they no longer pass the selected anniversaries criteria (see above), and thus need to be cleaned up. Admins: When removing items from these pages while they are on the Main Page, please consider moving them into the "staging area" instead of outright deleting them so they can prospectively be used again in the future. Also, to maintain some variety of topics on the Main Page as a whole, an event should be hidden if it is also the featured article or the featured picture for that particular day. Maintenance guidelines Because each of the selected anniversaries pages rotate onto the Main Page every year, they will each need annual maintenance before they appear there: * Each emboldened article should be checked to make sure they still qualify under the selected anniversaries criteria. For those that do not, there are two options: An alternate emboldened article can be selected for the same event if one exists, especially if the original emboldened article was merged or split. Otherwise, it should be moved to the staging area, clearly marked that it needs cleanup. * Make sure to double check, copyedit, and verify each event on the selected anniversaries page so it is consistent with the facts presented in the emboldened article, since they may have changed since the previous year. ---- Category:Selected anniversaries Category:Main Page